dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yasutake Family
HyLhzA4l.jpg The Yasutake family originated like many who now reside in Kasaihana city in Japan. Originally a simple fishing family, they only became note worthy because of a young man by the name of Hajime Yasutake. vDiCIso.jpg|Hajime in his youth In The Beginning He was a simple fisherman who was minding his business it had been a slow day for fishing and he hadn't had much luck filling his nets. Deciding to make and early day of it docked his small boat and began to travel to his home. Being the youngest of seven boys he still resided in the home of his aging parents. His brother's had all moved on and gotten married to the daughters of other fishermen. Being the youngest he was looking to inherit nothing from his father so he had settled himself that once he had earned enough he would find a small shack on the beach and live out the rest of his days fishing and living life as he wanted. On this day however fate had other ideas, while walking the less traveled roads to just avoid lots of trade traffic. He came across a cart with horses coming towards him, he took note as he walked that this was probably the transport of someone of great importance. It was very rare to see horses in his village, most merchants either pulled the carts themselves or had oxen. Hajime was then shocked out of his train of thought when the horses reared up spooked by something. They veered off the narrow road into a ditch, the cart snapped from the horses restraints and rolled down the ditch landing in deep water. Without a thought, he jumped into the water and saving the passengers, who he later found out was the wife and daughter of the local daimyo. They had went to visit family and were on their way back to their palace. As a reward after finding out that Hajime was a poor fisherman with no inheritance, he offered to let him train under some of his best samurai. With nothing to lose and seeing it as a great opportunity to bring honor to his family, he took the offer. Later on in life, Hajime had proved himself invaluable to the daimyo's family he had become very close to the family and was very trusted among the samurai. It was soon arranged that Hajime would marry the daimyo's daughter. From Hajime and the daughter who was named Maiko, had several son's themselves and the family began to grow into a strong samurai clan. One generation teaching the next, eventually coming to another important member of the Yasutake family. Motoshige Yasutake, who was the great grandson of Hajime proved himself early on to be a well trained swordsman. As a young man he also showed remarkable skill in tactics and was many times put up as the head over over the daimyo's armies. cfXmtta.jpg|Motoshige as a young samurai. A Love that Connects Worlds Motoshige brought the family to a whole other level becoming sort of a special forces under their daimyo, who ultimately was loyal to the emperor himself. When the emperor began a crusade against demons in the world. Motoshige and his army were among many at the forefront who were stationed to eradicate demons all over Japan. However while Motoshige was off battling demons things were different at home. TpS86R9.jpg|Sumiye Yasutake His daughter Sumiye Yasutake was going against all that he was fighting against. The girl was well known for being very beautiful, caring, and had a great love for the animals of the forrest just outside her home. She would often sneak away and take walks alone in the forrest. On one of these such walks she came across a very large wolf. It was badly injured and had lost allot of blood. Fearing the animal would die she ran back to her home returning with bandages and medicine. At first the animal snapped and snarled at her, she new the danger but decided to sit and calmly talk to it. She explained that she just wanted to help him, and that if he would permit it she would try to treat his wounds. Eventually the animal calmed allowing her to approach, she did her best to bandage him, putting medicine on his wounds, she even went as far as stealing some meat from the kitchens for the animal to eat and replenish his energy. She stayed with him for a while the animal laying his head in her lap with her gently stroking his head. Right before her eyes as the animal began to fall asleep his form began to change from a wolf to that of a man. 6FvaZJl.jpg|Sumiye and the demon Now knowing what he truly was you would think the young woman would run screaming. But Sumiye felt compassion for the demon and after he told her that he had wandered into this forrest after fighting a battle with soldiers who had killed his entire family. She decided to help him, finding a cave for him to stay in while he healed she would go to visit him every day bringing food, and checking his wounds. Soon a bound of friendship was made and soon the two began to fall in love. One day a curious servant followed after her master's daughter, she had seen the young woman go out to the forrest every day and wondered what was so interesting to draw her ladies attention, that she spend all of her time in the dangerous forrest. When she finally caught up she was met with a rather curious sight. She found the young Sumiye, playing with a large wolf in a meadow of wild flowers. The animal reared up knocking the young woman down to the grass, as the pair was falling back however the wolf changed into a man. When they hit the ground he leaned down kissed Sumiye, the servant was shocked and disgusted all at the same time. She expected her lady to scream and pull away from the beast, but she didn't. Sumiye embraced the male demon and kissed him back. The servant rushed back to the main house and immediately word was sent to Motoshige about the incident. M2z9hrf.jpg He had been on the road home at that point but when word of the servant's allegations reached him he rushed home. After speaking to the servant himself he spoke to his daughter who denied everything. Sensing that she was not telling him the truth, he secretly followed his daughter for some time. She would take walks in the village, but never once did she make her way into the forrest. He was beginning to think that the servant had been mistaken or had made the whole thing up. Till one evening he caught Sumiye, sneaking out of her room after she had already said she was going to retire for the night. He followed her again this time she went out into the forrest, just as the servant had said. Ultimately she ended up at the cave, where the demon had been waiting. Listening to their conversation, Motoshige learned that she had come.to warn him that her father was suspicious and that if he found the demon that her father would kill him. The demon stood proud before her and said he would not leave her because he loved her. The couple embraced and that was when Motoshige stepped out of the shadows his sword drawn. He shouted at his daughter to get away, and as lunged.forward his daughter darted between the blade and the demon male. It was a good thing that Motoshige was skilled with a katana, because he stopped by inches away from plunging the blade right through his daughter. He drew back yelling at his daughter, "Why would you risk your life for an evil demon?! Surely he has bewitched you!" Still putting herself between her father and the demon she loved she shook her head. "No father I am not bewitched. I love him, and if you plan to kill him then you must kill me as well." He could see the determination in her eyes, she was speaking the truth. His heart ached, he knew his duty to his own Lord and the emperor, but how could he hurt his beloved daughter? He knew that if the pair stayed in this land that they would be hunted. "Sumiye, if that is how you truly feel then so be it. You are my daughter and I love you, but if you have chosen this demon as your beloved, then who am I to deny you that. However, if you stay in this land you will be hunted down." He then turned his attention to the male demon, "What do I call you... demon?" The demon for the first time since his love's father stepped into the clearing relaxed as he watched the human man sheath his sword. "My name is Tsuyoshi." Motoshige nodded acknowledging the demon, "You and my daughter will have to flee these lands, it is very likely that you will meet with many hardships along your way. I have no doubt that being with you will put her in danger. Are you capable of protecting what is very precious to me?" Tsuyoshi nodded "I would give my life for her. She has given me what I thought I would never have again in my life, love and the will to fight on in life." That was enough for Motoshige, he helped the couple giving what he could to make things easier for them, and made up the story that his daughter had not met with a demon but had indeed eloped with a man from a neighboring village. A Place of Peace The couple fled the lands, often time hunted and persecuted wherever they went. Till one day they finally settled, feeling that they were not the only one in the world persecuted for their love they decided to make a safe haven for demons and humans. It started small but as time went on they established a small village where they could all live in harmony. 7543186554_b2b1fcb6d2_zps50e273f7.JPG|A village where demons and humans live in harmony. Tsuyoshi and Sumiye started their own family, sadly though Sumiye died giving birth to their only child Tsukiko Yasutake. She took the name of her mother's family because, her father really had no claim on anything it was also a way to show respect and honor her mother's family. XzthtSm.jpg|Tsukiko as a child. Tsukiko was a rather rebellious child, magic wards were put up all around the village to keep the demons and humans that lived there safe from a world that would rather them be dead. The young hanyou was curious about the outside world and often snuck past the protective barrier. This often caused trouble, once day her curiosity got the better of her. She was cornered by some humans from a neighboring village, the townsfolk chased her down and she was almost beat to death. She barely made it back home, after this incident her curiosity changed to hatred. She was just a child how could people be so cruel to a child just because she was half demon? She had no control over the circumstances of her birth. 572OMdm.jpg|Tsukiko Yasutake As Tsukiko grew up she continued not only despising the humans, but also the fact that she was half human. She liked to refer to herself as a demon, and often spoke derogatory about not only the humans outside of the village, but inside the village as well. She began to loath living where she was so when she became old enough she left the village. Wandering the lands, she would do what she thought was right in the area. Mostly helping demons who were trying to escape persecution. She did this for many years, little is known of her after that point. At some point however she must have settled down and started a family because the Yasutake name resurfaced later on. However it was very apparent that the demon blood line, began to thing from generation to generation, till finally there really was no hint of it in the descendants of the family. WW III to present The family managed to survive the third world war, and like many, moved to the Americas to help build Kasaihana City. Mostly hard laborers, the family went on from generation to generation, until the rise of the yakuza clans throughout the city. Which brings us to our next person of interest, Motoshige Yasutake no not the father of the maid who fell in love with a demon. No this young man was a low level thug in the Toshintora Clan. One of the minor yakuza clans in Kasaihana but the managed a decent part of district 1. CMGR6Qg.jpg|Moto as a teenager. 0ngFAN5.jpg|Moto Yasutake His father who had died when he was very young was a member of the same clan before him. He quit school at Kasaihana High School, when he was 17 years old and joined the gang. While going to school he became acquainted with the second in command of the Toshitora clans daughter. Nanami Ishii was a quiet girl who kept to herself, despite growing up in the home of a high ranking yakuza she really had a distaste for violence. She wanted out, at first she tried avoiding having to do anything with Moto knowing his father and he worked under her own father in the clan. However she always managed to find herself working with him. Eventually the connected and formed a friendship. She was upset when Moto quit school but understood that he had to have a way to support his mother now that his father was dead. The pair continued to keep in contact and romance began to bloom. However Nanami was arranged to marry the son of Toshitora clans Boss Matsumoto. In a whirlwind of romance, Moto and Nanami eloped when she found out she was pregnant with his child. Unfortunately when she announced this to her father he was furious, so much that he actually beat Nanami causing her to miscarry the child. Moto turned away from his life in the yakuza, going into hiding with Nanami. Eventually they settled in District 2, having another child a daughter by the name of Suzume. But the job he took working for an loan collection company wasn't enough, to pay all the bills. He reverted back to doing allot of the things he did while being a yakuza. Eventually he went back to that life, but kept it a secret from Nanami. Category:Generation 1 Category:RP family